The Outsider
by BlueHeichou
Summary: Everyone always complains of life in the walls; the cramped living conditions, the food shortage. They've got nothing on me. OC centric. Don't like, don't read. LevixOC RivaillexOC Rivaille/OC Levi/OC M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Hut Dweller

**Takes place after the titans breach Zhiganshina. K?**

**START :3**

* * *

Being a member of the Scouting Legion means you are prepared to sacrifice everything for the sake of humanity.

That's what everyone always said.

But, as the words are repeated time and time again, they begin to lose their effect. Saying that the brave can fight the Titans, the strong can defend their homes and families.

None of these words are even close to entering a soldier's mind when face to face with death.

Unless, that is, you are one of these debatable nutjobs.

"Beautiful! Such a large jump!" Hanji Zoe cried as she skidded along the shaking ground, aided by her third dimensional maneuver gear. A Titan's teeth had come within an inch of her shiny leather boots, and she was elated. The beast took a few moments to recover, then clambered drunkenly to it's feet once more, only to get cut down by an annoyed looking Oruo.

"Stop messing around, Hanji. This is serious. Baka." he said, blandly- imitating Heichou again. Petra, flanking him, sighed, quietly, anchoring her 3DMG in a tree and landing to scope the area. That had been the last one, from what she could see. Another could be round the corner.

Then, all three of them stopped, realising that one of their group was missing. Only four of them remained on this job- a titan had managed to somewhat damage the outside of one of the smaller district's walls, and so they were to guard the small team of people repairing it. Seeing as it was getting close to darkness, fewer of them were needed, so only the four of them remained.

"Where is Levi-heichou?" Petra asked, confused, but also worried. Even though she had full confidence in the Corporal's abilities, it was still concerning for him to be missing. He was usually so careful to watch over his suboordinates.

"He's probably fine." Oruo said, expression firm, "We just need to do our job and he'll rejoin us."

Rivaille, in the meantime, was looking upon a rather curious sight. Being outside the walls, he had not expected anything like this in the slightest, but, unless his eyes decieved him, here it was.

He had seen, from far off, two Titans- Aberrants, to be exact- running in the opposite direction to him and his team. Now, usually, he would have ignored them, and continued his job; it was foolish to go off on your own outside the wall, and even more so to go looking for trouble when it is running away. But he couldn't help but think that they could be targeting some of the Squad members that had gone MIA in the last expedition into the outside lands.

So he followed them. He kept at a decent distance, and followed them.

It was a good three hundred yards before they finally stopped, the two of them clawing at the base of a large tree, along with two other five metre class. Strangely, a few steaming stubs of bone lay beneath their ginormous feet, too.

He frowned, scanning the tree, wondering what on Earth could be so interesting as to attract this many Titans, especially when they were supposed to be growing inactive.

Levi frowned even more as he did so- the tree gave no visible clues as to what was drawing them. The only strange thing about this tree was how thickly headed it was. He squinted- that was odd...

It had different types of leaves. Only one tree, but several different types of leaf decorated it's canopy. By this point, he had to know, so he swiftly moved in and took out the grappling Titans.

What he came upon when he landed on a branch of the tree was a very bizarre sight indeed. From the new angle, haphazardly bound branches could be seen, forming a sort of hut amongst the tree branches. Where the materials came from Rivaille would never guess, but whatever rope held the branches in place was strong for sure- in some places, moss and lichen were growing over it, indicating it had been there quite some time.

Curious, he stepped inside, inwardly grimacing at all the dirt and other assorted grime (blood included) that decorated the walls, ceiling, floor, and occupant. A young girl, probably in her mid-teens, lay on the floor on the far side, partially propped up against the wall, seeming in a deep and- if the relaxed smile on her face meant anything- peaceful sleep. Her arms cradled a rusty harpoon as though it were a newborn child, a pair of worn glasses bare millimetres from sliding off of her nose. Her hair was swept back in a tangled bun of burgundy-brown, her tunic and slacks tattered and dirty. A small pouch was tied around her left thigh, a box of what Levi assumed to be her food resources to one side of her. Raising his eyebrows as she shifted slightly and mumbled to herself, he folded his arms. He was unsure how someone could sleep so fitfully with a crowd of Titans waiting beneath them.

He wondered for a moment whether he should leave her or bring her back with him- perhaps he could decide that he didn't care what happened to her, since she wasn't his problem, and anyway, she'd survived out here on her own for who knows how long already. But, then again, perhaps he would decide that although scruffy, she was humankind as well, and he couldn't very well leave her for the Titans that were beginning to figure out how to scale the trees.

He went to the edge of the hut and looked down at the crowd of Titans. Seeing how close to the top one had reached made his decision for him. He moved back to the girl and nudged her with the edge of his boot.

"Oi. Girl. Wake up." he said loudly. No reaction. "Wake up." growing irritated, he kicked her a little harder. She yelped, snorted, then sprang to her feet and launched herself at the unsuspecting Corporal. Having been caught completely unaware, Levi was knocked to the floor. His eyes were wide in astonishment- it wasn't every day that someone got one up on him. And, since he was of small frame, she pinned him to the floor with ease, harpoon blade at his neck.

He soon regained composure, though nearly lost it again when she gave a large yawn, sitting on him. She looked down at him with tired, yet still somehow alert eyes. "That was mean."

Rivaille was speechless. After all that had just happened, that was all she had to say? At the very least she could get off of him now that she knew he was no threat!

"If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from me, Gaki..." he said dryly, and she sideways glanced at him again.

"Don't feel like it." she replied, then sniffed, blinked, and stood up. She crouched down at the edge of the hut, leaning over the side to peer down at the Titans. One was getting dangerously close. "Whoa, you guys are getting smarter." with that, she aimed her weapon at the closest Titan, firing without any kind of hesitation. Moments later, a crash sounded, and she crowed, "Ha-ha! Right in the eye!"

Levi was beginning to think that maybe he should have left her unconscious.

Standing up and pulling on the rope attached to her gun, the harpoon's arrow came flying back up to her hand, sending a spattering of blood across the walls and her clothes. She reloaded the gun, then turned to the still-disgusted Levi. "So whatcha want, Soldier-boy?"

"It's Rivaille, and just what do you think you're doing?" she eyed him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, scratching her head, then passing him to dig through her food box.

"Out here. Why aren't you inside the wall?" he asked, as she bit into an apple.

"Wall..?" she sounded more confused than ever, and Levi stared at her. Could it be possible..? Someone existed that did not know of the colony's existence? "I don't know about any wall, so why would I be in it?"

Frowning minutely, Rivaille simply perservered, "What is your name?"

She twitched her lips from side to side a few times, as though debating whether to answer, and pushed her glasses up her nose. She leaned close, eyeing him speculatively. "You aren't a Titan, are you? Awfully small to be a Titan..."

"No, I am Levi Rivaille, Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion from inside Wall Maria." he answered, hoping that she wasn't entirely clueless. She stared at him, elated, and Levi was hopeful for a minute. Maybe she wasn't a complete idiot, after all.

Then she laughed, and said, "A little guy like you, a soldier! Sorry, but that's too cute." she tossed the apple core out of the hut, aiming at a five metre class' head, hooting when it gained purchase, "My name's Harrison Erevine. I'd like to tell you more than that, but other than the fact that I'm a few months short of thirteen there isn't much else I know." she rubbed her side and scowled, "You know, that kick you gave me is gonna leave a mark, Midget."

"It's Rivaille," he somewhat ground out, calming himself before he could get angry, "How can you not know about the massive colony of humans barely five hundred yards from here? Are you stupid?"

She scowled at him, but forgot it in her awe, "Wait, there're more people?! You have to show me!"

Levi blinked at her sudden enthusiasm, and felt slight relief permeate his being. _That was easier than I thought it would be._

"You'll have to go through several security checks to enter the wall, but other than that, yes, I'll take you." the Corporal said, watching her as she hurried around, piling various objects into a ragged satchel. She hooked the harpoon over her back, and Levi rose his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Which way, Midget?" she asked, and he twitched minutely, but didn't bother correcting her again.

"That way, but I don't see that it matters to you, you can hardly move around like that-" before he could finish his sentence, she was gone. He quickly moved to the side of the hut, looking down. He didn't see her.

Had she been eaten by a Titan?

"Over here, Corporal Shortie!" Harrison waved at him from a branch some twenty feet away.

"How did you get over there so fast..?" he asked, face not expressing his bewilderment.

"Because I am hench." she said seriously, then laughed, a loud, booming laugh, waving her hand. "Naah, I've got a metal leg. It's strong as hell."

She pulled her left trouser leg up to reveal a wired metal fake leg. Levi used his 3DMG to land on the branch next to her, vaguely aware of the Titans that followed their movements with eager eyes.

He crouched to get a better look at the mechanical appendage, taking in the intricate wiring systems and interlocked mechanisms. She wiggled her toes- not that he could see for the boots she wore- and smiled brightly. "Reckon it got bitten off by a Titan when I was young. I don't really remember."

"How can you not remember something like that?" he asked, wondering again if she was stupid. She just shrugged, looking away awkwardly.

"Hey, those Titans are getting antsy, and so am I. I want to meet the other people!" she said, and he sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Just try to keep up." he said, firing the 3DMG anchor into a far away tree. Astonishingly, she kept up with ease, using the mechanical leg to power ginormous and speedy leaps through the canopy, and once even to completely destroy the face of a Titan as it leapt up to take a bite out of her. She laughed in a disturbingly carefree manner as she did so.

Again, Levi wondered if he should have left her unconscious, then stopped. He wasn't one to second guess himself, and he wasn't going to start now.

And anyway, if she had been left unconscious, he would have had to carry her, putting them at a disadvantage, so he just watched her wordlessly as she hopped cheerfully from branch to branch.

I'mma cut it there for now. New chapter soon, hopefull, I can't just leave my little Harry hanging! XD

R&R, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Paedophile!

It was apparent from the look on Petra's face that she didn't know what to make of the strange girl that leapt from branch to branch with her own two legs. The red hair and bright gold eyes would have been a strange enough thing to handle, but this? This was near impossible.

"Um... Heichou... who is this?" she asked unsurely, jumping and quickly yanking her swords out when a wide eyed redhead landed directly in front of her on the branch.

"Wooooowww! You were telling the truth, there are more people!" she exclaimed, head whipping back and forth between Petra, Oruo and Rivaille. "And these guys are pretty tall... guess it's just you, then!"

All soldiers present twitched at that, the Corporal with annoyance, the others with nerves. How was she still alive?!

"I'm Harrison Erevine, but you guys can call me Harry. I'm twelve!" seeing as they just stared at her in shock, she turned to Rivaille, tugging at his cloak. As it was, he stood a few inches taller than her. Very few- too few considering the fact that she had probably not yet hit puberty. "Can we go to that Colony you said about now? I really want to see all the people!"

"Yeah yeah, quit pulling at me, brat." he smacked her hand away, and she scowled at him, but quickly bounced back. It was hard to understand how she was so full of energy. Levi looked to his suboordinates. "Oruo, you take her back. Go as far as Wall Maria, then explain your situation to some Garrison grunt and leave her with them. You are still needed here, but there is little else we can do. Petra and I will continue to guard the wall repair squad."

"Hai." Oruo nodded, then looked down to the redhead, "Come on, Brat. Let's go."

She nodded, looking excited, and dropped to an almost froglike squat, before pushing off into the air. The Scouting squad quickly fired their 3DMGs to keep up with her, moving in a loose formation to the wall until Oruo and Harrison would have to divide to go to the gate.

Then, Rivaille noticed the noise.

It happened every time Harrison landed on a branch, in the moment she bent her torso to absorb the impact of landing. A strange crumpling sound, like paper being screwed up. He called them to stop, landing beside the girl.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently, wanting to hurry up and meet the rest of the humans already. Rivaille stared at her, confused, trying to figure out how she could be making that noise. Then, to everyone's surprise, he reached out and grabbed at her, making an almost honking motion with his hand on her stomach as he felt something substantial under the cloth of her clothing. "The hell are you doing?!"

"What are you hiding under there?" he asked coolly, eyes somewhat suspicious. Both Petra and Oruo breathed a sigh of relief as they realised that their Corporal hadn't just suddenly decided that he liked little girls rather than women.

"No-nothing!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "Stop, that tickles!"

At that point, he simply hoisted her into the air, ignoring her thrashing limbs, and reached under her shirt. "Tell me."

"H-hey! Get off! You paedophile! Pervert!" she shrieked. Levi remained deadpan.

"Not likely. There's nothing there to be interested in." he said bluntly, referring to her flat chest, and she flushed, hitting at him angrily. She thumped his back, head, shoulders, legs- even his bum at one point when he turned her over (since it was all she could reach) until finally he seemingly found what he was looking for and put her down.

Harrison grappled for the paper folder indignantly, "Give that back! It's mine!"

"Oruo, grab her, please." Rivaille ordered, eyes on the pages. "What's this?"

It was a file. Her file, to be exact. Her name, birth date, origin, family... all of her personal information from birth to this point was recorded. He closed it and looked down at her with a frown.

"Why do you carry this with you?" he asked, and she stopped struggling, much to Oruo's relief. He'd been kicked in the shin twice already.

"Because if I don't I won't know who I am anymore." she said quietly. "Everything I know about myself comes from a piece of paper."

They all stared at her.

"You mean... you lost your memory?" Petra asked, and the strange redhead nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." she said, kicking Oruo in the shin so he'd let her go then grabbing the file back and clutching it close to her chest. Rivaille let her take it, ignoring Oruo's yelps of pain- she'd kicked him with the metal foot. "Reckon I hit my head or something a couple of years back. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Oruo, you take the girl and go that way." Rivaille said, brushing a few strands of his bangs out of his face. "Petra, we'll go this way."

"Hai." both Oruo and Petra spoke in sync. Oruo turned to speak to Harrison, but she'd already leapt away in the direction that Rivaille had pointed. She stopped, smiling ear to ear- she loved the night air.

"Oi, come on! Let's go, slowpoke!" she called, and Oruo glared.

"Hey! Have more respect for the people doing you a favour!" he exclaimed, but rushed to catch up with her nonetheless.

"Hm..." Commander Erwin (what is his actual name? I've seen it as Erwin, Ervin, Irvin etc...) eyed Harry dubiously. She seemed unaware of the tension felt by her company. "And you really remember nothing of your years outside the wall?"

"Well, except for the last couple years, yeah. But since they all consisted of pretty much the same stuff they all kinda meld into one super long day."

"What do you think, Pixis?" Erwin glanced to the Scouting Legion commander.

"I think she could be a great addition, provided she knows about killing Titans." Pixis replied, then eyed the twelve year old girl, "Tell me, have you killed any Titan's before?"

"Have I killed any Titans before?" she repeated incredulously, "Well, duh. I'd never survive if I hadn't. I stick my harpoon through their necks and that more or less kills them."

"More or less..?" she smiled gruesomely.

"Often they scream for a while before they start to evaporate. Ha ha..." they stared at her a moment, and she grinned.

"Well, I guess that clears any doubt of you being too innocent for such a job..." Erwin mumbled with a sweatdrop, and Harrison tilted her head to the side.

"Sorry?" she asked, not having heard his words. He just shook his head.

"All right, you may stay here, on the condition that you join the Scouting legion. You could be a valuable asset on future expeditions- seeing as you know the layout of the land." Erwin finally said, "Pixis, she will be under your jurisdiction until she is old enough to take care of herself."

"Of course."

* * *

**Short chapter, but my free time is few and far between now because of school. R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Scouting Legion, Huh?

**I always thought that if Pixis had a daughter/ son, he'd be a cuddly and affectionate Father because of his eccentricity/ drunkenness. So, him and Harry have a relationship much like Tamaki and Haruhi from OHSHC or Maes Hughes and his daughter from FMA- only Harrison is considerably more violent than Haruhi or Elicia.**

**I know that Rivaille is just the French spelling of 'Levi' and that that' just how it's pronounced etc etc, but I have this issue with anime characters not having a surname. Therefore, I will refer to Rivaille as both spellings, and probably just say that his full name is Levi Rivaille. So yeah. If I get flamed for it you'll just look like a prat because I've given my reasons here ^.^**

**Wow, 5 reviews already! :O****So, to 'Ze guest', The damon girl, kamiccolo's rose, windwolf1988 and 1storywriter, THANK YOU! owo**

**Also, many thanks to all of the people who have favourited/ added to their alerts. It means a lot!**

**Anyways, on we go.**

* * *

**I do not own Shingeki no belongs to some awesome guy that I forgot the name of.**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Scouting Legion, Huh?

"Hmmm..." Harrison analysed the blades, weighing them in her palms, twisting them this way and that. Then she turned her head away, thrusting them back into Petra's arms, "Nope. I'll stick with my harpoon thanks."

"But Erevine-"

"Harryyyy, there you are!-" Pixis was stopped from getting too close to the red-haired girl by a palm swinging up and slamming into his face.

"Arm's length, old man." Harry said flatly, eyeing him. His arms grappled to hug her, his head being tipped back forcibly by the hand still pushed against his chin.

"Urm, Commander..." Pixis realised that Petra was stood with his adopted daughter and immediately straightened up, clearing his throat.

"Yes, what is it, Petra?" he asked, and she straightened up as well, holding herself in a respectful way to speak with the Commander. Although he was commander of the Garrison's Southern district and not actually in power over her, it felt wrong to be disrespectful of a higher-up.

"Sir... ah, it's nothing." Petra said, finally changing her mind. "I'll be going now, I have to report to Levi-heichou for the afternoon."

"Yes, of course." he said, and Harrison scowled, puffing out her cheeks and Petra turned away, giving her carer the opportunity to smother her by catching her off guard. She struggled in his grip, finally squirming out (she was a naturally wriggly girl, able to squeeze out of the trickiest situations... in other words, she was sneaky) and running for the hills. "Wait, Harry-cchi!" he called after her from where he lay on the floor, having lost his balnce and landed there. "Harry..."

Harrison just continued to run, a fear on her face that didn't even appear when faced with titans. Using her mechanical leg for power, she leapt onto the roof of a nearby building, running along the rows of terraced housing. She had no particular destination in mind, just to get the heck away from that psycho that was her guardian.

She landed in a random pathway and looked around, realising quickly that she was completely, utterly and hopelessly lost. But, not one to give up or look on the negative, she just picked another path and followed it, thinking of it as an adventure. And anyway, it wasn't like she'd suffer if she didn't make her way back. She was swift enough to sneak by a house and snatch some food if she needed it (she wasn't exactly a big or fussy eater so it would be easy to do) and she rather enjoyed sleeping rough. In fact, she had kind of missed sleeping where she could hear the birds chirping and the leaves swishing in the trees. She always left her bedroom window open at night, but it wasn't quite the same.

After wandering for a few hours, she finally saw some familiar faces- ones she recognised as being in Corporal Shortie's squad. She meandered lackadaisically towards them, and they looked up- she didn't exactly move quietly, what with a metal leg and all.

"Ahh, Oruo!" she exclaimed, then span around. The slack-eyed male just watched blandly as she gestured madly to the crest on her back. "Look, look! I passed my exam, I'm now a member of the Scouting legion, just like you and Petra and that short guy!"

"Eh? Am I supposed to care?" he muttered, not showing his surprise- though secretly he was a bit put out that she had passed at such a young age. He's expected the higher ups to hold her back a few years, at least... "Go bother someone else."

She pouted at his lack of praise, and so turned to Gunter, who held a hand of cards and looked very tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

"What about you?! You're impressed, right? Right?" she exclaimed, hoping that she could show off to someone other than Pervert-Pixis (as she had nicknamed him. When she called him it he looked like he was going to cry), but, much too her chagrin, he just shrugged, forcing a half smile.

"Wha... well done..." he mumbled sleepily. She fumed.

"You could at least show some kind of enthusiasm, you Onionhead!" **(Anyone else think Gunter's head is shaped kinda like an Onion?) **she exclaimed, glaring at them and leaping up to the rooftops once more. Gunter's head hit the table as he drifted into sleep, and Oruo took the opportunity to sneak a peek at his cards.

Harry was still grumbling to herself even as she wandered back through more streets- though now itwas more of a stomp.

"Stupid unenthusiastic Buttheads... I'm amazing and they know it..." she muttered, then halted, hearing the thud of flesh meeting flesh. She looked up to see some boy, about her age, maybe younger, get sent flying by a man twice his size. A blonde boy stood by, looking scared. "Eh?"

Her honey-hued eyes narrowed as the man sailed in for another shot, and propelled herself forward, using the mechanical leg for power. Then, she landed several small but precise punches before jumping and hooking her fake leg around his neck, slamming him head first into the ground. The impact knocked him out.

She brushed her hands off and then quickly wiped the dirt and dust off of her clothes- she would possibly see that Corporal that day and didn't want to get bitched out for being dirty- then saw the expression of awe on the faces of the two she'd just helped and felt a broad grin come onto her face. Then, she immediately calmed herself- she wanted to seem cool since they were perhaps the only people she'd be able to brag to that day.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a serious expression, offering the boy who had been decked a hand and helping him to his feet. He stared at her still, mouth hanging open.

The boy seemed to realise he was staring when she gave him a confused look as though questioning his sanity (Though in reality, she was thinking _'Yes, stare, I know I'm awesome and you can't remove your gaze_.') and closed his mouth, flushing slightly.

"Er, y-yes. Thank you for, um, helping us." he said, and Harrison smiled.

"It's fine. I like beating down guys like that." she said freely, flicking a strand of burgundy out of her face. "It's not okay to pick on people just 'cause they're smaller, y'know?"

"But.. how did you _do_ that?" the blonde one asked, a mix of awe and confusion in his voice. The redhead bent and pulled up her trouser leg, showing the metal appendage. She showed it to anyone that asked, really- it wasn't like she had any reason to hide it.

"It's a bit stronger than an ordinary leg." she said, then grinned, "And it helps me with the old slice and dice."

"Eh? What do you-" the brunette's eyes grew in size, "Wait! That crest, you're in the Scouting legion!"

_'If they didn't respect me before, they will do now...' _Harry smirked to herself, "Yup, just passed my test this morning."

"But you're just a kid like us!" the brunette one exclaimed, and she tilted her head.

_'Screw acting cool.' _"Actually, I'm twelve, almost thirteen. Technically a pre-teen, not a kid." she said in a brittle tone. The word _'kid' _made her sound helpless, and that was one thing that she definitely _was not_. "And I passed that test with flying colours. I'm a Titan killing expert."

"You've already killed Titans?" the blonde one asked, cutting off the brunette one- who seemed to be pissed at the tone she used. "How many? When?"

"More than I can count, back when I was living outside the walls." she pressed a hand to her shirt where the file on her life was concealed.

"_You lived outside the walls?!_" they both breathed together, and she nodded, smug that she'd finally hooked them. They gazed at her with admiration.

"Yup, my whole life. I didn't even know about this place 'til a few days ago." the blonde one straightened up, looking determined.

"Miss, my name is Armin Arlert and this is Eren Jaeger. Will you _please_ tell us what it is like _Outside_?!" he asked, sounding as though if she said no he might break down in desperation. She blinked a few times, surprised to find someone that was that curious about the world outside the walls.

"Sure! I'd love to." she smiled, gesturing for them to follow her as she started walking, "My name's Harrison, by the way."

* * *

**Sooo! Harry meets Eren and Armin! XD Not the most conventional first meeting, but meh.**

**I think there will probably be one more pre-timeskip chapter, and then we'll skip ahead to when Eren and Armin and all those people are trainees. Eren, Armin, and Harry-dearest are all 12 here, but after the timeskip they'll be... 15, I think?**

**Well, R&R. Glad you guys are enjoying this so far, btw ;D**


End file.
